Signs of Affection
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Hiruma was not used to the idea of affection and support, especially through touching. That is, until she arrived. HiruMamo
1. Part 1

Warnings: A little emo-ish, a little OOC and as usual, Hiruma's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here! They belong to the creators of Eyeshield 21.

Comments: I actually intended to make this a one shot, but somehow wrote over two pages. I really didn't intend to get so invested into this idea of Hiruma and how distant he is from others, especially when it came to touching. The words just flowed out like this. So I apologize if it's kinda off, OOC, or just some parts seem askew. But thanks for reading it anyways! C&C welcome!

Part 2 will be up very soon.

~*~

Hiruma was not used to any forms of encouragement, especially if it involved touching. He was not used to hugs or even pats on the back, not used to being given support by a simple touch of a hand. He never thought it was a big deal though, as he saw no use for it. He didn't need people to encourage him to get what he wants, he has his own will and determination for it.

That's right, all he needed was himself.

It wasn't until he was introduced into the world of American Football, though, did his perception of encouragement changed. As he watched teammates smack each other's backs or threw their arms at a teammate's shoulder to show support did he realize how important encouragement is in a team.

He still didn't need it though. But surely his own teammates will need all the support they can get. And as he was not used to the idea of bodily contact to show support, more of not knowing as well as to keep himself still distant from others, he showed support in the only way he knew how. He kicked their asses.

Kurita was the first to get it, confused as he was at first. Luckily the fucking fatty caught on without him having to explain, though it took him months to understand whether the kick was done out of anger or it was just Hiruma being Hiruma.

Hiruma carried on in his violent ways to express almost every emotion he had. But still, he continued to keep his distance and even the idea of even putting a hand on Kurita's shoulder bothered him.

He could probably blame it on his father, who never showed any signs of affection towards him. But he refused to look that far back into his past. No matter what, he is Hiruma Youichi, and he will move forward in every way he knows how.

Until Anezaki Mamori appeared.


	2. Part 2

Warnings: A little emo-ish, a little OOC and as usual, Hiruma's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here! They belong to the creators of Eyeshield 21.

Comments: Here's Part 2 of what was meant to be a one shot. XD Wanted to invest a little more on certain scenes where it was obvious that Hiruma wasn't used to any form of affection. Probably a tiny bit OOC here but C&C welcome and thanks for reading!

Part 3 will be up in a day or so.

~*~

During his time in Deimon, they both kept their distance from each other, holding on to the fact that he was the Quarterback, keeping the team together, and she was the Manager, supporting the team, including himself.

He would watch her pat Sena's back at times, or even hug him. Sometimes she'd hold Sena's hand and drag him all over the place. He watched as she'd instantly grab Sena and pushed him behind her, holding her broom and glaring at him with those threatening eyes which never failed to amuse him.

Yet when they were together, working on their next play, studying other teams, he realized Mamori would come really close to him yet kept her distance. It didn't bother him. In fact, he was glad. Knowing how smart she is, she understood he liked to keep his distance and this showed that she respected it.

But there were times where she would purposely cross the line to support him. The first time she did it was when they were on their way to Vegas, and the Death March took a serious toll on his knee. He didn't expect her to come and bandage his knee. He glared at her as if to say, _I thought you knew to keep your distance_.

And she looked back at him in reply, _I know, but you need me_.

In annoyance, he shook his leg. He expected it to be the first and last time. He continued to tell himself that he didn't have to depend on anyone, and he could do things alone. It was just his luck that the Fucking Manager caught him at the time.

But he soon discovered that Mamori was a lot smarter than he thought she was. After their match against Shinryuuji Naga, Hiruma wasted no time in preparing for their match against Ojyou White Knights. He must support the team, he must bring them to victory, was all he could think of. The next thing he knew, Mamori was behind him, asking about his body aches. She didn't touch his back, as he knew she would normally do for others, but instead 'touched' him using a scarf. He was glad again that the Fucking Manager was keeping her distance until she said those words that changed his opinion of her.

"You don't need to strain everything on yourself for everyone," she said. "Everyone is fine. You won't be let down."

It was from that day on did he accept any form of support he could get from her… which included her bandaging him.


	3. Part 3

Warnings: A little emo-ish, and as usual, Hiruma's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here! They belong to the creators of Eyeshield 21.

Comments: Here's Part 3 of what was meant to be a one shot. XD This one went a little off on my theme about Hiruma and physical contact, but it was mostly to develop Hiruma and what he thinks about the dangers of being tackled in a game (thanks to cosplaycat from LJ for the idea!), and his relationship with Mamori before I get into it again. So again, C&C are welcome to help me improve!

Part 4 will be up very soon.

~*~

Hiruma was no fool to the dangers of American Football, having carefully observed the game since he was 10 and not long after, played it as well. He was also no stranger to being tackled and pushed to the ground, regardless of how much it displeased him.

As he planned their next match against the Hakushuu Dinosaurs, he mentally reminded himself with amusement how violent American Football could be. How it involved men fighting for dominance on the field, how he himself would fight against them and… how he could be a possible victim of this clash. It won't be the first time that he fought head to head against another player, but this one was different. He knew he was not as strong or as able compared to the other Quarterbacks out there. If he was not careful, if Kurita can't keep the line…

The look on her face when he gave her this possibility was something he did not expect. As Mamori ripped the letter he gave to her with the replacement names, Hiruma felt a sudden urge to grab her arm and stop her, but stopped himself just in time as she continued to keep her distance. "I know that I should be fired as a manager for doing this…" she said, her voice incredibly calm though her eyes showed otherwise. "But I already ripped it apart without reading it."

She dropped every piece of the letter on the floor and walked past Hiruma without looking at him. "That's why you definitely can't get a serious injury!" And this time he heard a distinctive crack in her voice.

Her words sank in much deeper than he expected. Yet somehow he knew she wouldn't leave things that way. He got out of his football gear and waited near the lockers where, as he expected, she came back about an hour later and picked up the ripped pieces without knowing he was there. She was quiet, there was no sniffing, or even red puffy eyes. What he saw, instead, was a face full of determination.

It was there that he learnt that the Fucking Manager was definitely someone he could depend on when the time came. But she's still way too fucking naïve. Looking at his right hand, remembering how it instinctively rose to hold her, he thought she probably should have slapped him instead of ripping that letter.


	4. Part 4

Warnings: A little emo-ish, and as usual, Hiruma's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here! They belong to the creators of Eyeshield 21.

Comments: And here's Part 4! If you read this, you'd notice I didn't quite get into much detail on a number of scenes. This is because most of us have already read it in the manga, and the conversation was a bit long so I didn't feel like pointing it out too much. Hopefully, Hiruma and Mamori developed pretty well on this one.

Part 5 will be the last one for this. Do look out for it in a day or so. ^^

~*~

Hiruma was still not used to the idea of touching others, but he grew used to Mamori touching him, as they were mostly slight and quick. She was fast when it came to bandaging so he could almost ignore her whenever she helped him. That way, he could pretend that, despite these moments where he had to depend on her, he could still depend on himself.

But the inevitable happened. When he broke his right arm during the game against the Hakushuu Dinosaurs, everything seemed to crash before them. He remembered how unbearable the pain was, the constant blackouts, and how she stayed by his side, witnessing every strain in his breath. After a while, he heard her mention the replacement players possible for the game, and he grinned, remembering how he knew she was smart.

After a while he knew how much the team needed him and how they must win. He got up and instructed her to bandage his arm. But unlike before, she was slow… as though by moving too fast she was going to break him. He didn't show any signs of pain as she bandaged his right arm, only his heavy breath giving way. But Mamori winced, momentarily touched his arm, and then quickly wrapped it. Hiruma bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, and somehow, just by that slight touch, Mamori knew he was fooling no one.

Instantly she tried to talk him out of it. He knew he couldn't offer any words of assurance, so he tricked her using the only method he had always planned to use for a much better time than this, but it was the only way to convince her. Resigned and obviously defeated, Mamori kept her distance from him temporarily. He couldn't feel her touch like he usually did as she helped him put his football gear and jersey on, whether it's because of the pain or she was keeping herself distant again, he wasn't sure.

And as he came on to the field, after using his known "Scare them to death" strategy on the players of Hakushuu, he knew he still needed to put his helmet on. He turned towards Mamori, tears still filled her eyes, with his helmet in her hands. They looked at each other for a short moment and he quickly turned his back towards her. She put his helmet on his head with shaky hands and he was about to leave when suddenly… he felt her hand on his back. He heard her take a deep breath as though she was about to say something, but instead she fought back a sob.

It was the first time anyone had placed their hands on his back. The feeling was strange and almost repulsive at first as his independent self emerged. And then he remembered why she did it, he remembered her determined face as she picked up the pieces of the ripped letter. Instantly the feelings disappeared, to be replaced with feelings he recognized. It was the same form of support she gave all the time. But unlike before where she would use words and simple actions to show this, it was obvious they failed her, and this was the only way she could show that she was still there.

He then proceeded towards the game without looking back.


	5. Part 5

Warnings: A little emo-ish, and as usual, Hiruma's foul mouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here! They belong to the creators of Eyeshield 21.

Comments: The 5th and final part of what was meant to be a one shot. XD Admittedly, everything I wrote before this wasn't meant to be that long and it was in this part, where Hiruma and Mamori joined Saikyoudai, that I wanted to focus on. But I guess a part of me wanted to develop things more than to just jump straight into that, and I'm glad I did. Thank you to everyone who have been amazingly supportive through your comments. It's people like you that remind me why I love writing so much. I hope you enjoy the last part, and may the love for HiruMamo live on. ^^

~*~

It was almost natural now to feel her touch constantly, especially since they entered Saikyoudai together. Hiruma now stayed at an apartment that was a walking distance to Saikyoudai, so Mamori would regularly come over to go through strategies and videos of other plays, or just to work on their assignments together. Sometimes she'd even cook dinner for them to eat together, claiming that it would save them time and money. Then they would work with their backs towards each other at first, and then it came to a point where they would lean against each other, back to back, as though it was to confirm that they've 'got each other's back'.

There were times where she would sleep over and he'd let her sleep on his bed while he'd take the couch. But during the summer, Mamori insisted that Hiruma worked together with her on his bed as they can then share the cooler he recently bought and save the cost of electricity. Hiruma wasn't keen on this at first, mostly because he saw it as unimportant, but eventually agreed when the heat became unbearable and distracting. They would then work until the early mornings until they'd fall asleep on the bed, their bodies pressing against each other as they constantly forget to turn off the cooler or wrap themselves in a blanket.

A few years ago, Hiruma would have found all this disturbing. Mamori was crossing the line he so carefully drew too many times that he should've been close to completely estranging himself from society. But the feeling of her body became so familiar to him, that he sometimes missed her presence in his apartment whenever she was busy with her own studies or hanging out with friends like Suzuna, who insisted that at this rate Mamori might as well move in with him.

He soon became no stranger to her lips either. It was awkward at first, as it was the first time Hiruma had ever taken the initiative to express some form of affection towards her. And as it was in his place, he did not fear of prying eyes. When Mamori announced proudly that she prepared all the data he requested in record time and that she should be rewarded, he took the plunge then pulled away quickly, almost expecting her to scold or even perhaps laugh at him.

Instead she looked at him in surprise, as though something had just struck her. Thinking he must have done something wrong, he turned away to leave but had his arm quickly grabbed and his face pulled towards hers. Now he was the one surprised, but soon found all his defenses broken, now that he was sure she obviously desired the same thing.

That was when his hands became used to feeling her. Making out with her was like an explosion of senses he never knew possible. Their bodies against each other, his hands and lips hungry to explore her, his tongue dancing with hers… every shiver, every sigh, every moan. It was all new to him, but he loved every fucking moment, every fucking sensation he felt as he touched her.

Once he woke up in the morning, he felt a little overwhelmed with how much he's changed. He still remembered how unfathomable it was to actually touch someone, let alone allow them to touch him. He still remembered telling himself that despite the importance of support, he would not let anyone support him and that he only needed himself to keep going.

Drowned in these thoughts, he suddenly felt her move closer to him, as though to remind him that he's not alone. He instinctively wrap one arm around her, feeling her warmth. Then he remembered that she taught him how just a simple touch could convey a lot more than words and deliver more support than any other actions could.

He still wasn't too used to the idea of affection and supporting through touch, but he felt sure he would learn more with her around. As Hiruma drew Mamori even closer to him and rested his chin on her head, he smiled and felt glad that he met her. But he still had every intention of blaming her for being late for their first class that day.


End file.
